A Vuelta de Hoja
by Atta651
Summary: Hay cientos de estudiantes en Hogwarts, no sólo tres. Otros estudiantes también pueden meterse en tantos problemas com el Trio Dorado, con aventuras igual de interesantes...


**A VUELTA DE HOJA**

**Prólogo**

Una cara redonda, enmarcada por una revuelta mata de pelo castaño-rojizo apareció en una de las ventanas del segundo por unos momentos. Desapareció enseguida, siendo reemplazada por una mochila que cayó limpiamente al suelo. Antes de decidirse a salir ella también, miró con algo de aprehensión a la puerta desde dónde se podían escuchar claramente los fuertes pisotones de su hermana mayor en la escalera. Si quería salir, tenía que ser ahora o no conseguiría ningún tipo de piedad. Rió por lo bajo, antes de sacar su cuerpo completo por la ventana.

Con la agilidad propia de los que han hecho el mismo movimiento cientos de veces, se apertrechó mejor en la rama del roble que estaba convenientemente ubicada frente a su ventana. Una vez allí, se la apañó para llegar a suelo sin ningún tipo de problema. Recogió la mochila y se encaminó resuelta a la barda que separaba la propiedad del espacio público.

"¡ATHENA!" llegó a sus oídos el grito de su hermana, asomando la cabeza por la ventana de la habitación que había abandonado minutos antes. Una sonrisa ladeada dibujó sus rasgos con malicia, mientras imprimía más velocidad a sus piernas para perderse de vista lo más pronto posible; aún cuando ya se sabía fuera del alcance de su hermana.

A los once años, Athena Malone era una chica bastante independiente y, de alguna forma, medio salvaje. Eran pocas las figuras de autoridad con las que contaba, considerando que nunca había tratado con su padre y su madre estaba enferma. En cas, casi todo estaba controlado por su hermana mayor, pero Athena constantemente socavaba su autoridad sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

La mueca se ensanchó más al imaginarse a su hermana despotricando nuevamente contra ella y el roble que crecía en el jardín, que, como tantas otras veces, le habían permitido escaparse entre sus dedos; amenazando con cortarlo de una vez por todas. Pero Athena sabía que eso no pasaría. Una sola vez habían intentado llevar a cabo su amenaza y, al llegar de la escuela, Athena se encontró con el grueso tronco del árbol tirado en el suelo y su hermana agradeciendo al jardinero que lo había tumbado. La niña no le dirigió la palabra en toda la noche y se encerró en su habitación. Pera ella, ese árbol era importante, puesto que tenía cierta vena de botánica que su hermana no parecía entender. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió que la luz del sol entraba por su ventana de la misma forma que lo hacía siempre; a través de un intrincado entramado de hojas y ramas. Sin poder creerlo, la niña saltó de su cama y bajó corriendo las escaleras para verlo con sus propios ojos. El roble estaba exactamente como antes. Bueno, quizá no exactamente como antes, puesto que a unos treinta centímetros del suelo había una pequeña discontinuidad, como si al ser colocado de nuevo en su sitio, el grueso tronco no hubiera sido alineado correctamente. No había forma de explicar lo que había sucedido. Y desde luego, nunca más volvieron a intentar derribarlo.

Athena disminuyó la velocidad al encontrarse en frente a una quebrada que representaba el límite de su territorio. No era más que un parque descuidado y un parche de tierra yerma que nadie había querido tocar en el cuál la vegetación había hecho de las suyas, dando paso a una pequeña selva. La niña reclamaba ese lugar como propio y lo conocía perfectamente. Para ella podía ser lo que quisiera, como una gran selva por explorar o su propio invernadero y no lo compartía con nadie. Bueno, tampoco es que tuviera nadie con quién compartirlo, de todas formas.

No es que fuera antipática, pero simplemente no se le daban las relaciones interpersonales con tanta facilidad como a otros. Le encantaba la escuela, aunque prefería pasar tiempo con la profesora de ciencias naturales o con la enfermera, que con el resto de sus compañeros. La Profesora Grint había sido la única que había notado la inmensa curiosidad que tenía la niña, que estaba dirigida especialmente a cosas que le interesaban. De ese modo, empezó a cultivar en Athena esa idea de aventura a favor de la naturaleza, y le enseñó como se llevaba un cuaderno botánico, con la clase de observaciones que debía hacer en cada caso. Ese cuaderno consistía su tesoro más preciado. Estaba lleno de dibujos, garabatos, algunas hojas y flores secas con pequeñas descripciones y explicaciones de las plantas que había encontrado. Era su manera muy personal de imitar un trabajo de investigación.

Desafortunadamente, y por mucho que no lo quisiera, las primaria había terminado. Por eso había vuelto a escapar de casa a la primera mención de su nombre. Lo que menos quería era pasarse la tarde repasando con su hermana las diferentes propuestas de secundarias. Más aún, si estaba convencida de que lo único que quería era enviarla lejos, con un bono extra si conseguían convertirla en toda una señorita.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando el pensamiento cruzó su mente. Sin mucha parsimonia, tiró la mochila en el piso y procedió ella misma a sentarse en frente de una planta con grandes hojas violáceas. Observó detenidamente el vegetal, tocando las hojas como imaginaba que cualquier buen botánico lo haría y finalmente arrancó una de las hojas. Sacó su preciado cuaderno de la mochila, colocó la hoja que acababa de tomar y la ajustó con cinta adhesiva, acompañándola de unas cuantas anotaciones con su letra minúscula.

Se puso de pie y se restregó un poco la falda, aunque estaba tan llena de tierra que la acción poco importaba. Entre la carrera y la quietud del parque, se le había pasado parte del coraje que sentía. No estaba enfadada con su hermana, pero era su única válvula de escape. De alguna forma presentía que el cambio de escuela no la ayudaría. No iba a sentirse más incluida en un instituto de señoritas en Yorkshire de lo que lo había hecho en su vieja escuela primaria. Siempre se sentía extraña estando con otras personas y por eso es que pasaba tantas horas perdidas jugando a la exploradora.

Como era su costumbre, recorrió el lugar, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para hacer anotaciones o algún dibujo rápido. Vale, ya no estaba enojada, pero eso no quería decir que le apeteciera regresar pronto. Una suave brisa agitó las hojas de los árboles que la rodeaban, haciéndoles agitar las ramas. A todos menos uno, aunque Athena pasó por alto ese detalle y, aún si lo hubiera notado, no tenía manera de saber lo que significaba. Continuó con su labor.

El primer golpe le dio directamente en la cara, sin previo aviso. Aún con la mano extendida para alcanzar una flor amarilla, Athena se vio de pronto sin ningún tipo de equilibrio, de bruces en el suelo. Aturdida, intentó incorporarse, intentando discernir qué diantres había pasado. No tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, puesto que un segundo y tercer golpe le sucedieron pronto al primero, con gran violencia y acabaron tumbándola hacia atrás.

La caída, dando botes, no dolió tanto como el aterrizaje, que le dejó viendo luces de colores al golpearse la cabeza con una gran raíz. Aún algo mareada, la niña se puso de pie, buscando a su agresor con la peor expresión de desafío que pudo conjurar, considerando que la cabeza le dolía de sobremanera. Un solitario sauce se erguía ante ella, moviendo sus ramas como si las agitara el viento. Dando una mirada a su alrededor, Athena entrecerró los ojos al enfocarlos de nuevo en la planta. Pasaba suficiente tiempo en ese lugar como para saber que no se encontraba allí dos días antes. No había manera de que hubiera crecido a ese tamaño en tan poco tiempo. Se acercó un par de pasos para ver mejor. Las ramas se agitaron con violencia, dando latigazos, dispuestos a golpearla con fiereza.

Athena dejó escapar un grito y el color abandonó por completo las mejillas. Blanca como la cera y trastabillando se alejó del árbol, que volvió a quedarse quieto. ¡El árbol la había golpeado! Y de paso, quería hacerlo de nuevo, si se acercaba mucho. Incluso su cerebro estaba demasiado aturdido como para gritarle la palabra _Imposible. _Se puso de pie, temblando, luego de haber dado de sentón nuevamente contra el piso. Sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca, el dolor de cabeza le auguraba algo más que un bonito chichón donde se había golpeado la cabeza y podía verse los brazos y piernas llenos de nuevos raspones y rasguños.

Las heridas, sin embargo, eran lo de menos. No eran más que cortes superficiales que, además, se curarían rápidamente. La chica era una pésima combinación de aventurera y torpe, lo que se evidenciaba en el hecho de que siempre estaba cubierta de raspones y moretones. Sin embargo, ninguno duraba mucho tiempo sobre su piel. Incluso la enfermera estaba sorprendida con su velocidad de curación pero, como muchas cosas alrededor de ella, no tenía ninguna explicación.

Se requirió una nueva corriente de aire y que el sauce moviera las ramas amenazadoramente para que Athena recobrara el control de sus músculos. Tomando la mochila que había ido a parar a unos metros de ella (sin duda, el árbol la había atacado también.) y echó a corre a toda prisa hacia a su casa, con la misma energía que esa mañana había puesto en salir de allí. No, no eran las heridas lo que le preocupaban. El árbol violento le había asustado más de lo que había pensado. Había perdido su refugio y, eso, era lo que le dolía más que cualquier golpe. Suprimió algunas lágrimas que se apuraban a salir de sus ojos a tiempo que vislumbraba la casa. Abrió la puerta con tal fuerza que los goznes rechinaron con el mal trato. A Athena eso no le importó en lo más mínimo, puesto que su objetivo era subir directamente las escaleras y refugiarse en los brazos de su madre.

Nunca llegó a hacerlo. Al menos, no de momento.

Contra todos sus instintos, se detuvo en seco al entrar en el comedor. Una mujer de gafas cuadradas, con rostro severo la miraba ligeramente escandalizada, con una taza de té en las manos. Por alguna razón, no podía apartar la vista de la mujer y, a pesar que la mujer estaba embutida en algo que parecía una túnica de color verde oscuro y llevaba un sombrero de bruja, era Athena la que se sentía consciente del terrible aspecto que presentaba. La misteriosa invitada la miró con detenimiento: desde la larga melena cobriza, enmarañada y con toda seguridad, llena de ramitas y hojas, los ojos almendrados, la cara redonda quemada por el sol, sonrosada debido a la carrera, la camisa y falda desarreglados y llenos de tierra y los calcetines desparejados. A pesar de todo, no dijo nada y fue Sabriel, la hermana de Athena, la que interrumpió el silencio.

"¿Athena?" Preguntó en un susurro suave, como si temiera que la niña volviera a salir corriendo. "Tenemos que hablar."


End file.
